Hidden Behind The Lies
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are secretly married. Their parents and friends do not know about them being married. Then a guy name Landon finds out about Troy and Gabriella being married and leaves a note telling them that they better tell their parents and friends or he will tell them himself. Will Troy and Gabriella tell their parents and friends that they are married before Landon does?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton could not believe they had been married for four months. Gabriella told Troy she could not believe they have been able to keep their marriage a secret from his parents, her mom and their friends too. Troy asked his wife when she wanted to tell them. Gabriella told Troy she wanted to wait till they had been married for a year. Troy told his wife that he was fine with it. So they decided to go house hunting that day and get a place of their own.

So they ate their lunch and then got ready to leave. Troy said to his wife that he could not wait to find a house with her. So they left her mom's house and got into his car. They pulled out of the drive way and went to the realtor office. A few minutes later they arrived at the realtor's office. They got out of the car and went into the office. The realtor Emily asked Troy and Gabriella how she could help them. Troy told the realtor Emily that they wanted to look at some houses. Emily the realtor told Troy and Gabriella that she had a few houses that she could show them.

They left the realtor office and went back to their car. Emily the realtor went he car and told them to follower her. She got into her car and started it up. Troy and Gabriella got back in their car too. Emily pulled out of her parking spot and headed to the first housr. Troy and Gabriella followed Emily to the first looked at the house but did not like it and so they left the house. They went to the next house and did not like it either. So they looked at two more houses that day. The last house they looked at was a blocked from his parents house.

So they looked around the and Gabriella liked the house and went to tell Emily the realtor they would like to buy it. So Emily had them sign the paper work with the amout they wanted to pay for it. Emily told Troy and Gabriella that she will take their offer to the owners of the house. Troy and Gabriella asked Emily when they would find out if they got the house. Emily said she will call them to let them know if they got the house. So they parted ways. Troy and Gabriella headed back to his house.

Mean while their friends were hanging out at the park. Sharpay asked the others if they have notice that Troy and Gabriella have been acting weird around and the others said to Sharpay that they have notice that Troy and Gabriella are acting weird around them. Taylor said to the others that she had talk to Gabriella and asked her why she was acting weird around them. The others asked Taylor what Gabriella's answer was. Taylor told them that Gabriella told her she was not acting weird. Chad then said to the others that he had asked Troy the same question and he gave the same answer as Gabriella had gave to Taylor. Sharpay said to the others that Troy and Gabriella are lying to them and not telling them some thing.

Troy and Gabriella arrived back at his parents house. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and went into the house. They went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she wanted to have a snack. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would like to have a snack. So Troy found some thing for them to snack on. A few minutes later they finished their snack and then went upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, they started kissing each other on the lips. Before long they were in the bed making love. An hour later they had finished making love and were now catching their breaths.

Troy and Gabriella Bolton layed in the bed for a while. A few minutes later they got out of the bed and went to take a quick shower. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. They went back down stairs to the kitchen to get another bottle of water to drink. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was not ready yet. They decided to go sit in the back yard. So they went outside and sat down on the chairs. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while they were outside. Troy said to Gabriella that he hopes they get the house. Gabriella said to Troy that she hope so too.

While they were talking they did not know that Landon was listening to their conversation. Troy and Gabriella said I love you to each other. Landon then saw Troy and Gabriella wearing rings on their left hand ring finger. Landon then realize that Troy and Gabriella were wearing wedding rings. Landon could not wait to let Troy and Gabriella know that, he knows about them being married. Landon went back home to make his plan about how he wanted to let Troy and Gabriella know that,he knows that they are married.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 10 or 12 chapters.


	2. Authors Note

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is going on temporary hitatus for now

I am still working on the plot and stuff for it.

Please be patient.


End file.
